The tops of most tables are generally made of solid, opaque materials. Given the customary uses for tables, the tops, leaves, or extensions are typically intended to be permanently connected to the supporting frame or legs. Given this fixed characteristic, the decorative possibilities of most tables are somewhat limited.
Some tables have table tops made of glass or other transparent material. One category of these tables, which is commonly seen in outdoor furniture, provides a glass surface with a supporting metal frame. The glass table top may be frosted, tinted, or transparent, etc. As with other fixed top tables, the decorative possibilities for this category are limited to the original treatment of the table top. For example, a set of outdoor furniture may include several chairs in combination with glass topped table. The fabric of cushions or slings of the chairs likely would have some decorative features or colors. The glass surface may then be offered in a tinted or complementing color.
Given the different materials involved, it is often difficult to match the color of the glass to the color of the fabric. If the owner changes the fabric of the chairs, then the table top would no longer match the rest of the set. In addition, glass tinted to match furniture fabric is generally more expensive than clear glass and the tinting step slows and complicates the assembly process.
FIGS. 1A-1C are views of conventional glass topped tables. As noted above, the glass tabletop may be clear, frosted, or tinted to a desired color that complements the color of the companion chairs. Such a table is limited in decorative options because the table top style is fixed in a permanent form. Further, it is difficult to match a glass table top to complement the color of companion chairs. In addition, coloring the glass adds time and cost to the assembly process.
Another category of table falls under a variety of names, such as display, shadow box, or advertising tables. For example, such a table provides a support surface underlying a transparent layer, such as glass. The support surface is then used to support a decorative design, item, or advertisement that can be seen through the transparent layer. Commonly, such tables are used for menus, photographs, or advertisements, to be placed between the support surface and the glass. In some cases, the placement is permanent; in other cases, the items may be varied. Although this category may permit changing the decorative themes, it is generally not practical for uniting a table decoratively with a set of chairs. First, shadow box tables are more expensive and more complicated in construction in order to retain, support, and protect the decorative items. Further, this design requires the addition of the underlying support surface, with its attendant weight and assembly complication. In short, such designs have a double layered top.
These previous structures do not provide the operational features of the present invention.